


How Feilong was tricked by Lord Fox

by olympia_m



Series: Between two places [25]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympia_m/pseuds/olympia_m
Summary: Just what it says on the tin: Feilong plays a trick on a fox, and gets tricked himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is really self-indulgent in, oh, so many ways.

Feilong sat up the moment he heard the soft noise of the door sliding open. “Look what the cat dragged in. Or is it the fox?” He lifted the mask up and waved. 

“Feilong.” Oriya ran to him and hugged him. “When did you arrive? No one told me anything.”

“I bribed your staff not to,” he grinned. “Besides, Tami-san said that you’re easily distracted, and she told me that if I distracted you, I would regret it.” Oriya started to sit up, and Feilong held him. “Leave her be. She cares about this place a lot.” And Oriya was probably a bit drunk; he could smell the alcohol in his breath. Which meant. Slow, sweet, languid sex. No, Feilong wasn’t letting him go anywhere. 

Oriya snorted. Then he noticed the mask. “Who let you into the storeroom?”

“Hino-san.” 

“Ah, that meddlesome woman.” He was smiling, though, so he clearly didn’t mean it. 

Feilong smiled back. “She’s not that bad.” She had pitied him having to wait for Oriya to finish working, and opened the storeroom for him, knowing how much he loved examining the antiques there. It was like being in a private museum, and almost as fun as reading. “You have some nerve, you know. Making such a fuss about my fantasies, while you’re nothing but a furry.”

“A what?”

“A furry. Someone who dresses up like an animal.” Well, or something like that anyway; he wasn’t exactly sure what furries did, but he had seen a documentary on the topic.

Oriya looked sick. “Ah, that’s not what that is. That is… that is… I’ll burn the bloody thing,” he shouted, trying to grab it from Feilong’s hands.

Feilong slid away. “Nah. Not before I see you wearing it.” 

“Give it to me.” 

“No.” Feilong stood up. “I’ll defend this with my life,” he laughed, clutching the mask close to his chest. Oriya stayed where he was, watching him move. More than a little drunk, perhaps. “What is it, really?” He looked at it. 

“A fox mask. It’s a something I use at work every now and then.”

“Not for cosplay?”

“Sorry to disappoint.”

“Hm.” He grinned, moved close to Oriya and put the mask on him.

“What? Aargh.” Oriya made to grab him, but Feilong moved quickly away, still smiling. “That’s not funny.” 

“Don’t take it off.”

Oriya lowered his hands immediately. “You. Have. An. Idea.”

“Yes, Lord Fox.” Feilong looked at Oriya from under his lashes. 

“Tell me.”

“How about… I find this gorgeous, trapped fox, release him, and in return the fox does me a favour?” 

Oriya snorted. 

“I also found these in the storeroom,” he added, showing Oriya a few coils of hemp rope. He’d found other things as well, but he wasn’t sure if Oriya was ready for them.

“You are serious.”

“Yes. Will you indulge me?”

“Fine.” 

Feilong smiled. He ignored Oriya’s sigh. “Red, yellow, green still good or have you found your own safeword?”

“Red, yellow, green.”

“Great. Arms up, please.” He moved behind Oriya. “I’ll just do something very simple. I’m only a beginner in this art. Do you know how to tie people with rope, by any chance?” He started wrapping the rope around Oriya’s chest. 

“No, I was never too interested in that.” 

To form a loop, just so. “Were you ever interested in anything sexual?”

“Well, of course.”

“But never anything even remotely kinky.”

“No.”

Feilong sighed. “That’s just boring.” He wrapped the rope one more time over Oriya’s upper chest. 

“And you? Were you always this adventurous?”

Feilong laughed, checking the tension of the rope. “Frankly, no. But at some point after I met you, I started looking into Japanese porn.”

“Porn has nothing to do with real life,” Oriya protested. 

“Yes, yes, but it can be inspiring.”

Oriya let out a soft breath. A moment later he started laughing. “So, I am to blame for this?”

He passed the rope under Oriya’s breasts. “What can I say? You’re older, you run a brothel. You seem experienced.” He pushed aside Oriya’s hair until he found skin, and kissed him. “You make love.” Feilong kissed his nape again. “No one had done this to me before you. It was intimidating.”

“Why?”

He gave him one more kiss and then started tying him again. “Because. Only two people made me think love between men was possible, but they didn’t stay with me. After them, I had never believed that someone could want me, and not my connections, or my money, or my power. Until you came along and pushed your way past my barriers.”

“You wanted to be loved, that’s why you let me in.”

“Yes.” Feilong really wanted to kiss him, but that damned mask was in the way. Ah, well. Later. “And then I wondered, what did you like?”

“Apart from you?”

“Yes. I thought porn would be a good way of exploring Japanese male fantasies.” 

Oriya started shaking. “This is so funny,” he managed between peals of laughter. 

Feilong pulled the rope upwards and over the chest. “Glad you think it’s amusing. Seriously, some Japanese porn is weird.”

“I can believe that.”

“What I found particularly amusing is how women start crying when they pretend to come. Ah, ah, ah,” Feilong imitated the sound. “How can someone who sounds like a cat being strangled be considered sexy?”

“That’s a cultural thing, and it’s mostly in porn. I never met someone who cried during sex. Well… unless she was being hurt, but then…”

“You had to break it up?”

“My women are under my protection. To let them be hurt...” Oriya sighed. “More often than not I fail to do as I want, though. Let’s change this discussion, please.”

He slid the rope over the binding on Oriya’s upper chest. “A cultural thing, huh? What’s the point?”

“To make the man feel more powerful? To make the woman appear more innocent? I don’t know. I haven’t studied porn.”

“It sounded annoying. And not sexy at all. I’m so glad you don’t do it, although you could be more vocal every now and then.”

“I can’t help it. I’m a very reserved person.” Oriya started laughing again. “No, I’m not.”

Feilong smiled. “I know.”

“My house is full of people. Discreet, but always listening.”

“You can be more vocal at my home.”

“Hm.”

He pulled the rope down and started tying it. “All done. Thank you. You can put your arms down. Can I tie your arms too?”

“Yes. I won’t be very trapped otherwise,” Oriya laughed. 

He picked up a second coil, took Oriya’s arm and started wrapping one end around Oriya’s wrist. “How drunk are you?”

“Not enough.” He sighed deeply. “Tonight’s idiot kept pouring me drink after drink. I had to drink some so as not to offend him. What a nuisance. I’ve left Ueda to keep an eye on things before I could get really drunk.”

“I’m glad. If I had to wait much longer I would have finished War and Peace.”

“Poor you.”

He moved Oriya’s arm behind his back and started tying his wrists together. “I am enjoying it. Have you started it?”

“Yes, it’s great for putting me to sleep. Why is everyone so keen on Natasha? She seems boring.”

“Because she’s full of life. She’s spontaneous and she doesn’t linger too much on things. She follows her heart and she’s full of wonder for the world.”

“Sounds kind of silly. And very much like a typical teenager.”

“Maybe. But she grows up into a mature person later.”

“I have to read to believe that.”

He started securing the rope binding Oriya’s wrists on the existing knot on his back, and finally threw the end of the rope over the kimono stand. 

“Finished.”

He moved in front of Oriya to admire his work. The beige of the rope was almost striking against the dark purple of his kimono. “Not bad. Not bad at all. But it can be improved.”

Oriya tilted his head just so, curious. 

Feilong pulled the edges of the garments slightly apart, letting the lining of the kimono show. “This red is so sexy against your skin.”

Oriya groaned. “That’s the fucking point of it.”

He ran his hand on Oriya’s leg, slowly moving upwards. “Did your customer like it, Lord Fox? Did you tease him with glimpses of what he couldn’t have?” He pushed the nagajuban and the kimono even further, revealing Oriya’s thighs, and let his hand rest right above Oriya’s knee. “Or did you hide your lovely skin, and let him imagine how it would look if he did just what I did?” 

“I thought you were going to free this poor trapped fox.”

“Yes, I will, but can’t I play the one who trapped you first? You look so…” Ah, screw this. He lifted the mask and kissed Oriya, tasting alcohol. “Lord Fox, you taste debauched.” 

Oriya leaned into him. “I wasn’t… I’m not…”

Feilong kissed him again. “No?” He moved back, slid his hand under Oriya’s garments and found his half-erect cock. He ran a finger along the smooth skin. “This says otherwise.” He closed his fingers around the shaft and started stroking, feeling it pulse and grow as his hand moved. “You are eager. It seems I caught a lustful little fox.”

“I’m not,” Oriya protested. 

Feilong pulled him close and kissed him, inhaling Oriya’s soft sigh as their lips touched. He still tasted of alcohol, but Feilong did his best to find the taste of Oriya underneath it. His caresses became faster and faster, until he felt Oriya tense, and warm and sticky semen covered his fingers. 

He chuckled. “Yes, I definitely caught myself a shameless creature. Will you tell me next you didn’t like it?” He lifted his hand and showed it to Oriya. “Or is this not your seed?” He licked a finger carefully. “You taste sweet, Lord Fox.” He cleaned the rest of his hand in the same manner, watching as Oriya’s faint blush deepened and travelled down his face and his neck. 

“This is so embarrassing,” Oriya whispered. He suddenly nodded, and the mask slid down his face. “So very embarrassing.”

“Is my Lord Fox scared of his desires? Maybe I should leave him alone, then, to think of what I’ll do to him when I am back. Anticipation makes desires stronger.” Before moving away he pushed the edges of the garments as far as they could go, exposing Oriya’s genitals. “I will leave you like this, so that everyone who sees you will know how wanton you are.”

“Please, don’t.”

“Too late now, Lord Fox.” He stood up and took a step back.

“Won’t someone save me from the likes of you?” Oriya sighed. 

“Is that a cry of distress I hear?”

“Please, kind sir, help me. Someone, someone wicked, took advantage of me and trapped me here.”

Feilong knelt in front of Oriya. The first thing he did was cover his legs. “If you give me a moment,” he said, sliding across the floor until he was facing Oriya’s back. “I’ll untie you now.”

“Thank you, kind sir.”

Feilong started untying him quickly. “How could a fox like you be trapped?”

“I was stupid,” Oriya muttered. 

“I see. Well, worry not, I will release you in a moment and then you can continue on your journey.”

“Ah. Thank you.”

“All done.”

Oriya turned to face him. “Kind sir, allow me to give you a little something as a token of my gratitude for your rescuing me.”

“There’s no need.”

“I insist.” Before Feilong could protest again, Oriya pushed him down. “I insist,” he repeated, lowering Feilong’s trousers. 

It seemed that some things never changed, and he wouldn’t like them any other way.Feilong grinned. “Well, if you insist. Lord Fox.”


	2. Chapter 2

Oriya woke up suddenly, as always, but he didn’t feel like moving. Feilong was warm and heavy, curled around him, and he wanted to stay next to him a little longer. His bladder demanded otherwise. He untangled himself from Feilong, kissing him softly when he whined in his sleep, and went to the bathroom. 

The temptation to join Feilong again was great when he returned. Instead, he got dressed, took his sword and went outside. The air was sharp and brisk, more winter than spring. He took a couple of deep breaths, and started stretching. 

His body went through the motions, but his mind refused to focus at first. He wanted to go back to bed, to Feilong. His desire, always an unruly thing, was unmanageable now that Feilong was near. But no, just a little bit, just a few more moves, just a few more exercises, and he could join him. 

He had to focus. Or maybe he should start again. From breathing exercises. In. Out. In. Out. And focus. 

&*&*

Feilong was still in bed when he went back to his room. Oriya sat next to him, and started petting his hair. 

“This is nice,” Feilong muttered turning towards him. “What time is it?”

“A quarter to seven.”

“Early.”

“The sun rose fifteen minutes ago.” 

“It’s still early.” Feilong turned around again. “Wake me up for breakfast.” He sighed. “I like it when you play with my hair. Please, continue.” A moment later Feilong moved again, twisting this way and that until he put his head on Oriya’s lap. “I like it when you’re my pillow too.”

Oriya smiled and started carefully untangling Feilong’s hair. This morning it seemed it was easier to focus on this task than his exercises. He started humming. 

“This is nice too,” Feilong muttered. He shifted so he was facing Oriya, and looked at him, eyes half-open. “I missed you.”

“Is that why you came without telling me?”

“Yes. And because I have a work meeting.”

“Ah.”

Feilong smiled. “Your house is a good place to have meetings. And the police is still not trailing me here, right?” 

“Of course.”

“They are a nuisance back home. It started soon after you left. Poor Tao can’t even leave the house without being followed.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“So, instead of laying low I came here,” he grinned. “I’m meeting some Japanese investors who want to start a new casino at Macau. I’m not sure if it will work out but, it’s worth listening to them.”

Oriya laughed. “My house is your house.” Without the obligations that came with belonging to it. 

“Thanks. You don’t mind, do you?” 

“No, as long as you don’t leave a pile of corpses for me to clean up, you can do whatever you want.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t kill anyone.”

“Good,” he laughed. That was a relief. “When is your meeting?”

“In two days.” Feilong lifted his hand and pulled a strand of Oriya’s hair. “I brought work with me, so I won’t be able to be with you much during the day.” He kissed the end. “I’m sorry.”

“No, I understand.” He did, that was the annoying thing. 

“Thank you,” Feilong said again, softly. 

“Will you need assistance?”

“No, I brought a few people with me. And Tami-san really will make my life hell if I keep you from work.” Feilong snorted. “She said she wouldn’t give you any free time for the next six months if I didn’t behave.”

“That’s just… she’s such a devious old woman.”

“I know, right?” Feilong nuzzled him. “But what about this morning? Are you free?”

Oriya sighed. “I’m afraid I have various things to do. I have to try some new sweets for our spring menu, a friend promised to bring me some goldfish, and I have an appointment with my hairdresser.”

“Cancel it.”

“No way. You wouldn’t like my hair with split-ends, would you?”

Feilong laughed. He slowly sat up, still wrapped in the covers. “My Lord Fox is so vain.”

“I’m none of these things.”

“But that’s a nice pet name for you.” 

Oriya snorted. “Just use my name. That’s enough.”

“That’s not very romantic.” He started moving towards the door. “I’m going to have a bath. Will you join me?”

“I just had one.”

“You can come and wash my back, then.” Feilong turned to face him, dropping the duvet and letting him see his erection. “Or, you know, wash other body parts.”

“Ah.”

“Yes. Doesn’t it look like I need help?”

“It does,” Oriya nodded. A random verse about plum fruits suddenly sprang to mind and immediately fizzled. 

“Then what are you waiting for?”

What indeed? He got up and followed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Feilong couldn’t decide if Oriya avoided him or if Tami-san had decided to be cruel and scheduled all his meetings in the days that Feilong was visiting. They did sleep together, and have breakfast and dinner but that was it. It was all very frustrating. Although that cloud had a silver lining too. 

Since Oriya kept himself very busy, Feilong had spent most of his time preparing for his business meeting. He’d read all the reports on the investors, checked their assets, and their connections. He calculated the risks and the profits, and discussed the advantages and disandvantages with Wang until Wang begged him to let him take a break. It wasn’t exactly how he imagined he’d spent these days, but it was a productive time. 

And even though he’d told Oriya he needed no assistance, Oriya, bless him, had come in with two geiko and entertained him, his men, and his prospective partners during dinner. Assessing them behind lowered lashes, and whispering to him as he left that Ueda had his back. As if he needed Ueda, but it was a sweet and thoughtful thing to have one more person keeping an eye on them.

As a result of all his hard work, and the impression made by arranging a meeting at the exclusive Kokakurou, his meeting had gone far better than expected. Feilong was still not certain if he wanted to expand his business into another casino, but he promised he would think about it. The Japanese left elated, and Feilong felt like he really needed to smoke. 

Ueda offered him a match to light his pipe, and then retreated in the shadows. Feilong stepped into the garden and watched the night sky for a while. “It’s cold, but peaceful,” he said quietly. 

Ueda didn’t reply. But someone else did.

“Is he making you wait too?”

He looked around. He located the man half-walking, half-stumbling along the path that connected the gardens. “Excuse me?”

“Is this your first time here? The Young Master, of course. He makes everyone wait.” 

“Does he now?”

“Yes, and sometimes he doesn’t show up at all.” Feilong could smell the alcohol in his breath even from that distance. Just how drunk was he? The man stopped in front of Feilong. He was middle-aged, with a far too smooth forehead. “Do you have a light?” he asked, taking out a cigarette case. 

Feilong looked back, catching a glimpse of Ueda throwing him the box of matches. He caught it in mid-air, and offered it to the man that Oriya would probably call ‘idiot client.’

“Thank you.” It took him three times before he could light his cigarette. 

“Have you been waiting long?” Feilong asked, trying not to laugh. “Just so I know how much longer I might need to wait.”

The man laughed. “You might have to wait a long time, then. I was just told that he couldn’t attend our dinner party. I doubt he’ll attend another tonight.”

Fuck. He had to find Oriya and drag him back to work, or Tami-san wouldn’t give him any free days, and Feilong would have to visit him over and over and his sex life would suffer because Oriya could be a workaholic. 

“It’s not that bad,” the man said kindly, mistaking Feilong’s expression for – something that it wasn’t. 

“Aren’t you annoyed?”

“Kokakurou offers more than one pleasure,” he winked. “Besides, if one saw the full moon every night, one would grow tired of its light.” 

Feilong smiled. 

“If I were you,” the man said, leaning forward, “I’d come again another time. In my experience,” he said, lowering his voice, “it is worth waiting for the Young Master. His voice alone… ah,” he sighed deeply, closing his eyes. 

Feilong snorted. Definitely an idiot client who was thinking he could buy his way into Oriya’s bed.

“You don’t believe me, but it’s true,” the man mistook his amusement for disbelief. 

“What does it matter?” Feilong leaned forward himself. “Rumour has it he has a lover.”

“So, you’ ve heard as well? A male lover.”

“So…”

“So, there is hope for us yet.” He clapped Feilong in the back. “So, don’t give up. Keep coming, keep trying to catch his attention, and who knows what might happen. And until that happens, there are plenty of dark-haired women here ready to bend over for you as you call them ‘Oriya’. Speaking of whom…”

Feilong looked around. “He’s here?”

“No, I have to go back before my friend decides to keep all the women to himself. Good luck, young man. Don’t give up. And keep waiting.”

Feilong waited until the man stumbled further ahead in the path. Only then did he start laughing. “What an idiot.”

“I don’t like that they objectify Master Oriya. That is why he should come back and take his place next to the Boss.”

“Somehow I suspect the Boss likes it that Master Oriya is here, making so many people spend money in the hope of gaining his favour.” Tami-san definitely did.

“You don’t mind that so many people have filthy, rotten fantasies about Master Oriya?”

“What they do in their own time does not concern me. If they tried to act on them, then yes, I would mind.” Not that he had any reason to fear; Oriya would never betray him. “Besides, even if they did try to act on them, you or I would be there to stop them before they could get to Oriya, right?” He climbed back on the porch. “Thank you for looking out for him,” he told Ueda seriously. 

“I’m only doing my job.”

Feilong smiled. “Thank you, anyway. I should go find him. Good night, Ueda. And thank you for tonight.”

“I was only doing my job,” Ueda said, sounding even more awkward than before. 

“And that was greatly appreciated. Good night.”

“Good night, Master Liu.”

Feilong kept smiling all the way to the bedroom. He hadn’t liked Ueda at first, but he was more fiercely loyal to Oriya than any of his men. Not even Yoh could compare, because Yoh had had ulterior motives, and he’d proved a fucking traitor after all. But even thinking of Yoh couldn’t make him stop smiling. 

Someone so desirable was his. All his. Only his. Just his. His alone. His. 

He expected to find Oriya in the bedroom but he was disappointed. Herolled out the futon, took off his clothes, wrapped himself in a thick robe and a duvet, picked up his book, and started reading. Waiting was much cosier like this.

Five minutes later Oriya opened the door. “You’re here,” he said, peeking.

“So are you. Weren’t you supposed to entertain some idiots tonight after me and my guests?”

“Yes, but I remembered who it was, and decided not to go.”

“Was that wise? Tami-san….”

“I reminded Tami-san that everytime I don’t keep an appointment that idiot buys more women than usual so it all works out. I don’t even know why. It’s not like he has more than one dick and pills can only get him that far.”

Feilong laughed. “That idiot pretends he’s fucking you.”

Oriya gasped. “He does? How disgusting. I should ban him.”

“No, not such a loyal customer.”

Oriya made a low, annoyed sound. “Enough about that idiot. How did your meeting go?”

“It went very well. Thank you for your help. They were greatly impressed.”

“Glad to hear that.”

“Will you collaborate with them?”

“I haven’t decided yet.”

“But you are happy, and your meeting was successful.”

“Yes. Why are you asking? And why are you still at the door? Get in here.”

Oriya looked down. “Well… I was thinking. If your meeting was successful, would you like to celebrate?”

“How?”

“By playing.”

Feilong swallowed. He felt his blood fill his cock. “You. Want. A. Game.”

“Yes. Lord Fox should punish that wicked person who trapped the poor fox, don’t you think?”

“That sounds reasonable. What will the Lord Fox do?” 

“He will start by making you drink,” he said, showing Feilong how he balanced a bottle of sake and two cups in his hand. 

“Alright. I like that.”

Oriya came in. Feilong blinked. “What is that?”

“Don’t you like it?”

“I do, but…” It was a woman’s kimono, and a woman’s obi, and a woman’s coat. It was beautiful and strange. 

“Foxes often take the guise of beautiful women. Or am I not beautiful enough?” He was even wearing a touch of make-up, red on his lips to match his nagajuban and blue along his eyes, the same shade as his kimono. 

“Yes, you are,” he said as he watched Oriya take small steps across the room and then sit demurely in front of the table. 

“Please,” he said, pouring some sake into the cups. “To your success.”

Feilong picked up and finished his drink in one go. “Thank you.”

Oriya poured some more. “You seem like you had a long and tiring day.”

Feilong sat down, his gaze drawn to the riot of plum blossoms along Oriya’s shoulder and legs. “I did.” He took a sip. “Thank you.” He smiled. “And what is such a pretty thing doing in the middle of nowhere?”

“I’m on a pilgrimage.” 

He snorted. “Piety is for the old. Not the young and the beautiful.”

“Piety is for the living. Regardless of age and looks.” 

“We’ll just have to disagree.” Feilong finished his drink. “So, what are your plans?”

“Foxes create illusions. I can’t, so I want you to pretend that you’re asleep while I prepare a few things.”

Feilong put his arms on the table, let his head rest on them, and closed his eyes. He heard the rustle of velvet and silk. “You’re changing already? I liked that dress.”

“You’ll like the next one too.”

“And then?”

“You trapped a poor fox, so I will trap you too. If you agree.”

Feilong smiled slowly. “You want to tie me up. Fine.” 

“Any limits?”

“Eh?”

“Can I render you immobile?”

To be in Oriya’s mercy. The idea made him dizzy. “Yes. Will you use any toys on me?”

“Ah… I don’t know.”

“So, that sounds like a no.” He was slightly disappointed. “Do you need any help with your clothes? I will really fall asleep here.” There was something so soothing about the sound of clothes being removed and worn, though. That almost hiss as they slid against skin and fabric. 

“Almost done.” 

“Good. I’m so curious.”

“About my clothes?”

“And what you’ll do to me. I already know I will enjoy it, so I can’t wait.” 

“How can you know that beforehand?”

“Because I enjoy everything we do. And because I trust you.”

“Ah… I see. I’m honoured.”

“What you should be is ready,” Feilong laughed. 

“I am. You can open your eyes now.”

He sat up, looking at Oriya. 

Oriya stared at down at him with his hands inside his sleeves, dressed in a very sedate purple kimono under a black garment thrown over his shoulders that was decorated with dainty little snowdrops growing next to swirling streams. But what drew his attention was the mask he was wearing.  
It was not the cute, white mask with the red markings he’d found the other night, but one of a mature fox with bushy eyebrows and whiskers and long white hair. A hundred-year-old fox, head of his family. “Lord Fox,” he whispered.

“The other night you caught a silly young fox. A creature that liked nothing but play. And you defiled it. I will not forgive you for it.”

“Ah, Lord Fox, I…”

“Silence.” Oriya knelt next to Feilong and slowly undressed him. Then, he took out of his sleeve a coil of rope. “Ready?” he asked gently. 

Feilong nodded. 

“If you feel…”

“I’ll use yellow, or red. But I’m very green now. Green bordering on blue.”

“What?”

“Green is next to blue on the colour chart. Also, you’re giving me blue balls here. You can’t look like that and….”

Oriya pulled the mask up and kissed him. A wet, deep kiss that promised more. 

Feilong took a deep breath when Oriya let him go. “I’ll be quiet,” he smiled. 

“You are allowed to moan,” Oriya smirked. 

Feilong started laughing. He stopped the moment Oriya uncoiled the rope and started making a loop. His movements were quick and confident. “You’ve been practicing.”

Oriya winked at him. “What did you think?” He leaned forward and kissed him again as he placed the loop he’d just made against Feilong’s back. Another kiss as he moved the two ends of the rope over his shoulders and another as he tied a new knot. 

Feilong closed his eyes when Oriya kissed him again. When the kiss ended he felt the slight weight of a new knot against his skin. After the following kiss he smiled. “My Lord Fox is not really punishing me.”

“Ah, but it is so difficult to be mad at you.” Oriya laughed and Feilong opened his eyes. “I can’t stay in character when you look so beautiful.” He stroked Feilong’s cock. “So very beautiful, and so responsive,” he continued, still caressing him.

“Then don’t. Who cares?” Feilong leaned forward and pulled Oriya’s mask away. He threw it on the floor. “My Lord Fox. My Oriya. Do as you wish,” he whispered before a soft, tender kiss. 

“Do you still want this?” Oriya asked, trailing the ends of the rope against his thigh.

“Yes. Your practice shouldn’t go to waste, no?”

Oriya made another knot and then pulled Feilong up easily. “Spread your legs a little. Please.”

Oriya lowered his underwear. Feilong kicked them away. When he passed the rope between his legs, Feilong gasped. 

“Uncomfortable?”

“No, no, go on.” He closed his eyes again. The rope felt cool in comparison to the burning trail left by Oriya’s hands on his skin. Or the scorchmark left between his shoulderblades by Oriya’s lips. 

Oriya hugged his chest, and then the rope followed the path of his arms. He felt warm breath against his breast, and then the rope. A kiss, a touch of callused fingers, and then the slick slide of rope. A pattern to follow with his breath. 

“Feilong? Colour?”

“Green,” he smiled. Very green. Verdant, spring green, the green of fresh blades of grass.

Oriya kissed him on the mouth. He tasted green, like tea. 

“You are so beautiful,” Oriya whispered against his neck. “Everywhere. I love you.”

Feilong hugged him. “Can you make love to me now? My body misses yours.” He didn’t know why he was surprised when Oriya picked him up, but he was. “I love you so.”

&*&*

Feilong woke up alone in bed. He took Oriya’s pillow in his arms and closed his eyes again. Fucking early bird.

When he opened them again, Oriya was next to him. 

He sat up and immediately Oriya hugged him. Feilong nuzzled him. He smelled fresh, a faint scent of sweet almond lingering on his skin. He’d changed body wash again. 

“I brought you breakfast.”

“Thanks. Tea?”

Oriya handed him a cup. The first taste was always a shock to the system, sweet and bitter at the same time. The second was smooth, sweeter still. The third woke him up. “When did you learn rope bondage?”

“While you were busy with work.”

“What?” In two days? 

Oriya smiled. “Well, I know people who do this professionally. It wasn’t difficult to ask them to do me a favour and give me a crash course on this fine art.”

“Why?”

“Because you seemed to like it.” 

“I did. I do.”

“It must be quite liberating for you not to be in control for a while, or am I wrong?” 

“I like being in control, though.” Feilong finished his tea under Oriya’s scrutiny. “But, yes, every now and then, it’s not bad.” He put the cup down and kissed him. “Now that I have you, and I trust you.” He pushed Oriya down. “You can carry my weight.”

“Always.”

He settled himself over Oriya. “Great. Now I can go back to sleep.”

“Sure.” Oriya hugged him again. 

“Ah, Lord Fox, you’ve trapped me,” he murmured. 

“That’s only fair, seeing how you’ve bound me to you. Lord Dragon.”

Feilong smiled. He started playing with Oriya’s hair. “For our anniversary, let’s go on a real vacation. No Kyoto, no Hong Kong. Somewhere else, somewhere different.”

“I can’t remember when I last went on vacation.”

“Me neither. That’s why we should go on one. Pick a place. Any place.”

“No, we should choose one together.”

Feilong closed his eyes, smiling again. How he liked that word. Together.


End file.
